


Always there.

by xnostalgic



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnostalgic/pseuds/xnostalgic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru didn't understand what could have been missing? Water was all he needed.....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Free! fanfic that's based off the new official art with Makoto pulling Haru to the light. It's a little short and I'm still not use to writing someone like Haru so I'm sorry if he's a little ooc. I hope you enjoy it!

It was dark.

Haru was submerged deep within the water. There was nothing around him No one calling his name. No one forcing him to do things he hated doing. No one getting hurt. Just him and the water. Completely alone. The one place that felt like home. The one place he felt at peace. Water was all he needed….right?

 

Something was missing. Something he couldn’t pinpoint. Something the water couldn’t fix and that irritated him. Water should be all he needed, why did he feel this way? What could possibly be missing?

_Haru-chan_

That voice…warmth began to spread throughout his chest. He saw a hand reaching out to him. A hand he was so familiar with. A hand that belonged to someone Haru has tried pushing away for so long but was still there reaching out for him, unwavering. For as long as he could remember he was there.

_Haru-chan_

Haru closed his eyes, hoping the hand would disappear. That person knew too much. He could always read him like a book. Getting to do things he didn’t want to do because he knew Haru. He knew how Haru ticked. That frightened Haru. How could someone know so much about another person?

_Haru-chan_

The light slowly chasing out the darkness, the first thing Haru saw was Makoto’s smiling face as he reached for him. His piercing green eyes regarded him with kindness and love. Makoto’s arms wrapped around him, as all the darkness completely faded the way. His smile telling him that Haru would never be alone, no matter what.

**"HARU!"**

Haru slowly opened his eyes to find Makoto standing distressed as he held a towel in his hands. Glancing around, Haru realized he had fallen asleep in the bath yet again.

"You can’t keep falling asleep in the bath! That’s dangerous!"

"It’s fine." Haru shook his hair before the hand held out for him. Though still distressed, Makoto smiled down at him waiting patiently for Haru to take his hand. Haru stared up at him for a few moments before Makoto tilted his head to the side. "Something wrong, Haru-chan?"

Nothing has changed and nothing ever would. Not with Makoto and Haru took comfort in that as he reached for the hand held out for him.

"Lay off the chan."


End file.
